Armisael
Armisael (Hebrew: ערמיסאל) is the Sixteenth Angel, and the last of Adam's natural offspring. Biology Armisael initially appears as a rapidly revolving ring of light; double-helical in form. Its pattern cycles between blue and orange, from which Ritsuko Akagi concludes that the Angel does not have a fixed form. The two helices eventually fuse together, and the ring severs at a single point to take on a thread-like form, several times longer than an Eva is tall. The Angel's second form is capable of moving extremely quickly, and it effortlessly penetrates the A.T. Field of Eva-00. Point-blank fire from the Eva's sniper rifle is completely ineffective. A Progressive Knife attack makes Armisael bleed (red, as per nearly all Angels), and causes it visible pain, although it doesn't seem to have any lasting effect. Upon contacting another being, Armisael begins to undertake "biofusion", that is, physically invading the foreign body with its own biomass. The invasion is externally visible as venous protrusions that spread and thicken as fusion continues. Eventually, psychological contact becomes possible. Whether or not this methodology technically constitutes an "attack" from Armisael's perspective is ambiguous (see Psychology, below). Armisael possesses advanced metamorphic properties. The Angel Tower After Armisael achieves psychological contact with Rei, a massive growth amalgamating the forms of the dead Angels manifests from Eva-00's back. The nature of this "Angel Tower" (as it is sometimes unofficially called) is steeped in mystery. The Renewal Vol. 6 DVD Booklet says this much: In the process of eroding Unit-00, a heteromorphous object grows out of the unit's back. It enlarges and expands into a form that is a confused combination of the Angels that have previously appeared, from the Third Angel to the Fifteenth Angel. It can be deduced that the genetic information of all the Angels from the Third onwards is included in either this Angel or Unit-00, and that this object was reconstructed and deployed based on that material. However, this assessment seems somewhat dubious, as all evidence in the show indicates that the Angels' individualized forms are not determined genetically, but by their A.T. Fields. An alternative theory suggests that Armisael had collected the souls of its dead siblings and is attempting to use Eva-00 to resurrect them. See: Theory & Analysis: Angel Rebirth. Battle Armisael suddenly appeared hovering in the air on the outskirts of Tokyo-3. Eva-00 was launched to investigate it, but the Angel appeared dormant. Just as Eva-00 was about to withdraw so the Angel could be observed more, it transformed from its ring-shape into its thread-shaped combat form, pierced Eva-00's core with one of its thread's "ends", and began merging with Eva-00. Eva-00 shot the body of Armisael several times, but this did not stop it. The mind of Armisael itself then contacted the mind of Rei, and engaged in a brief conversation remarking on their mutual loneliness. Eva-02 was launched, but failed to even start because Asuka's synchronization level had fallen below critical lows. In desperation, the order freezing the use of Eva-01 was suspended, but as soon as Eva-01 was launched Armisael tried to merge with it as well, with Eva-01 narrowly avoiding it. Eva-01 grabbed Armisael's other end in its hands, and stabbed it with its prog knife, causing it to howl in pain like Rei. Fearful for Shinji's survival, Rei set her AT Field to maximum to draw Armisael to herself and try to contain it temporarily, and then activated Eva-00's self-destruct. This resulted in a massive explosion that destroyed Armisael, but also destroyed a large portion of Tokyo-3 as well, resulting in the creating of a new artificial lake. Notes *In the Director's Cut version, the fight against Armisael is expanded: **Armisael tries to merge with Eva 01 and Shinji is able to catch its "end" in his hands before it can reach Eva 01's core, but it then begins to merge with his hands, resulting in images of Rei popping up out of them. **Eva 01 stabs Armisael with its progressive knife, creating a shower of blood, but it then howls in pain like Rei because she is now bonded to it. **When the "end" of Armisael attacks Eva 01, it forms into a glowing white version of Rei which caresses Eva 01's face, and Rei realizes that her innermost desire is to be with Shinji. **In the instant before Eva 00 self-destructs, Eva 00 transforms into a glowing-white giant nude Eva-sized image of Rei, but explodes before anything else can happen. *Armisael is named for the angel governing the womb, and its encounter with Eva-00 contains reproductively-charged imagery. **When Armisael initially penetrates Eva-00 in the abdomen, it resembles an umbilical cord. **Later, Eva-00 absorbs Armisael into her core, expanding and distending the organ such that it evokes a pregnant belly. *"Armisael" supposedly means "Mountain of Judgment of God", which, if true, might be referenced by the monstrous growth that contains the forms of all the dead Angels. Appearance and Behavior The sixteenth Angel, Armisael (アルミサエル, Arumisaeru), appears as a large glowing floating torus which may represent a plasmid. In its initial dormant phase, the Angel's body has a double helix structure. During battle, the double helix deconstructs into a single thread, which then lashes out at enemies, utilizing its entire body as a weapon. Its powers are potent enough to pierce the Evas' AT fields. Profile Armisael appeared, seemingly out of thin air, over the outskirts of Tokyo-3, and Rei in Unit 00 and Asuka in Unit 02 were sortied against it. Once the Evas approached it, Armisael assumed its "combat form". It pierced Unit 00's AT field and core and began to fuse with the Eva. While it was in contact with Unit 00, the Angel also merged with Rei and mentally contacted her, expressing a desire to merge with her and forcing her to feel its pain, which Rei realized was actually loneliness. When ordered to assist Rei, Asuka proved unable to even move her Eva (as her synch ratio had fallen below 10 %), and was consequently pulled out of the battle. Gendo, apparently desperate to save Rei, ordered Unit 01 out of quarantine (which it had been kept in since the battle with Zeruel) to battle the Angel (an order he had declined to give while Asuka was attacked by Arael). When Unit 01 approached the Angel, it tried to fend him off, and, when that proved only a mixed success, it began to fuse with Unit 01 as well, taking the appearance of Lilith as in "End Of Evangelion". To keep the Angel from fusing with Shinji, Rei reversed her Eva's AT field, pulling the Angel into Unit 00's core. She then self-destructed her Eva, 'killing' her second body and destroying Unit 00, the Angel, and a sizable portion of the Tokyo-3 area. Etymology Armisael literally means Mountain of Judgment of God. It is named for the Angel of the Womb (子宮の天使, Shikyū no Tenshi). Category:A to Z Category:Angels